Natsuki's Okay
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki deals with a day of chaotic antics, but Shizuru's support makes up for it.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Natsuki Kuga was in her bedroom and was on the phone with Shizuru Fujino, her girlfriend. The two of them had been busy with various work activities so they hadn't seen each other for a week. They had such a close bond that they dearly missed each other during the week. Natsuki asked, "Do you have any free time?"

Shizuru said, "I have this evening off."

Natsuki replied, "Me too."

Shizuru smiled and said, "That's wonderful. We should go out tonight."

Natsuki replied, "I'll meet you at the fast food place that's across the street from your house."

Shizuru said, "I'm already looking forward to our date."

Natsuki blushed and replied, "Me too."

Shizuru said, "Cute blush."

Natsuki raised her eyebrows and asked, "How can you tell that? You're on the phone."

Shizuru smiled and replied, "I know what makes you blush and I know that it always look cute." Natsuki blushed again.

An hour later Natsuki was shopping at a department store. She was in a casual and calm attitude. It seemed like she was going to have a simple day, but things started getting more chaotic. Reito Kanzaki burst into the store. Natsuki wasn't happy to see him. She walked away from her cart and started walking closer to Reito. She knew that she would have to rescue the staff and customers if Reito tried to do anything evil. Reito saw that Natsuki was at the store which made him get an evil smile on his face. Natsuki folded her arms and asked, "What are you up to?"

Reito said, "Evil stuff."

Natsuki sarcastically replied, "What a compelling way of describing what you're up to."

Reito said, "I'm a mastermind, not a professor of clever words."

Natsuki asked, "What are you doing at this place?"

Reito shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess I was bored. Lose to me in a fight so that this day can become more exciting."

Natsuki replied, "I don't want to fight you. We used to be friends."

Reito said, "I used to care about what you have to say, but I sure don't now."

Natsuki replied, "You're being an annoying punk."

Reito said, "I'm eloquent when it comes to bothering my enemies."

Natsuki replied, "Please just go home." She started walking back to her cart, but Reito started running after her. She angrily growled.

Reito accidentally bumped into a random male customer. The customer asked, "What's wrong with you? You shouldn't be running around the store."

Reito replied, "But I need to go beat up my enemy."

The customer said, "How disgraceful." Reito grabbed one of the carts and was planning on throwing it at Natsuki, but he accidentally threw it at the floor. He threw the cart really hard which made the cart break in half. The customer's items fell on the floor.

A female guard came by and asked, "What's going on?"

Natsuki pointed to Reito and said, "That annoying punk is going to try to cause a lot more chaos in this store."

The guard replied, "I'll show that guy what justice is."

Natsuki stuck her hands out and said, "Hold on. Let me fight him. I've beaten him several times."

The guard replied, "I'm not fond of that idea. After all, I am the guard."

Natsuki responded, "Please trust me." She started running after Reito. Reito punched her to the ground. She kicked him across the aisle.

Reito said, "I wish that you were a weakling."

Natsuki replied, "Too bad." She punched him. Reito broke one of the store displays and threw it at Natsuki. The store display was heavy and strong so Natsuki fell to the ground.

The guard ran up to Reito and started battling him. Natsuki's attack moves had weakened Reito enough for the guard to be able to defeat Reito in a few minutes. Natsuki threw the display stand off of her. She got hurt, but she felt well enough to continue with her day.

The guard walked up to Natsuki and asked, "Are you okay?"

Natsuki smiled and said, "Yes I am."

The guard replied, "No offense, but most people that get hit by heavy objects don't smile."

Natsuki responded, "I suppose that I'm acting kind of weird."

Reito pointed to Natsuki and said, "You truly are a weirdo."

Natsuki replied, "Having a crazy fight in a department was one of your weird ideas."

Reito said, "My ideas are going to get a lot more cool." A bunch of security guards started taking Reito away.

Natsuki started walking out of the store. She suddenly got hit by two dozen water balloons. She started shivering with anger while asking, "What the heck is going on?" She turned around and saw Yuuichi Tate. Yuuichi felt both guilt and fear as Natsuki approached him. Natsuki had so much water on herself that puddles of water started coming onto the sidewalk.

Yuuichi nervously sweated while saying, "Greetings Natsuki."

Natsuki folded her arms while saying, "You better have an amazing explanation for what you just did."

Yuuichi tried to sound dignified while replying, "I have a solid explanation."

Natsuki sighed and said, "Tell me about it."

Yuuichi replied, "I heard that Reito was here. I followed him to the store. I was planning on defeating him when he walked out of the department store. I spent several times getting two dozen water balloons ready."

Natsuki asked, "Why did you throw them at me?"

Yuuichi said, "I heard Reito's voice so I thought that he was the one that was walking out of the store. Also, you look similar to him."

Natsuki angrily replied, "What an insult."

Yuuichi said, "I'm sorry, but it's not really an insult. Reito was considered to be the most charming guy at our high school."

Natsuki replied, "Whatever." She kept shivering.

Yuuichi asked, "Do you have some warm clothes that you can change into?"

Natsuki said, "It's not like I bring my laundry with me when I go for walks."

Yuuichi replied, "Fair point. I was at the gym so I have my gym clothes with me. Do you want to borrow them?"

Natsuki was disgusted by the thought of wearing Yuuichi's gym clothes. She said, "No thanks."

Yuuichi nervously asked, "Do you forgive me?"

Natsuki sighed and said, "I guess." She ran to her car and quickly turned on the heater. She threw off her coat and drove home.

Ten minutes later Natsuki arrived home. She turned off her car's heater and got out of the car. She ran to her house door while shivering. Natsuki ran into her house and only gave her parents a millisecond long handshake before going into her bedroom. Natsuki was relieved to have a chance to change into some warm clothes.

Natsuki's mom asked, "Is she okay?" Natsuki's dad shrugged his shoulders.

Natsuki's mom knocked on her daughter's bedroom door and asked, "Can I come in?"

Natsuki said, "Please hold on." She quickly grabbed a blue dress and put it on. She opened the door and said, "Hi Mom."

The mom replied, "I'm concerned about you. You entered the house in a shivering fashion."

Natsuki casually said, "Some weird stuff happened while I shopped, but it's done for."

The mom asked, "Are you okay?"

Natsuki answered, "Yeah."

Natsuki's dad walked by and said, "I accidentally lost your toothbrush, hairbrush, and stereo."

Natsuki asked, "How did you do that?"

The dad said, "I was mad at my neighbor for not paying money to borrow I lawnmower so I started throwing stuff at him. Is that going to be a problem?"

Natsuki replied, "I'm a little mad, but it's not a big deal."

The dad smiled and said, "Thank you. You're an excellent daughter." He grabbed his tool box and started walking to his neighbor's house.

Natsuki's mom looked at her daughter and asked, "What's going on with you?"

Natsuki asked, "What do you mean?"

The mom said, "You keep acting calm about all the bad stuff that's been happening around you."

Natsuki replied, "I've been feeling good since this morning." She thought about it and said, "I'm going to see Shizuru for the first time in a week. I guess that my excitement for her has blocked any feelings of anger that I may have had."

The mom responded, "How cute. You have two have such a powerful bond."

A few hours later Natsuki drove to the fast food place. She was still wearing the blue dress. She walked inside and ordered. She sat down and briefly waited for Shizuru. Shizuru ran in and jumped to Natsuki's table. It was clear that they were excited to see each other. Natsuki said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Hi sweetheart. I'm so glad to be reunited with you?"

Natsuki said, "Reunited? Isn't that kind of a strong word? All we did was not see each other for a week."

Shizuru replied, "It was the loneliest week that I've had in a long time."

Natsuki sighed and said, "I had a similar experience."

Shizuru gently held Natsuki's hand while asking, "You missed me?"

Natsuki answered, "I sure did. My heart doesn't shine with much brightness when I spend so much time apart from you." Shizuru blushed. Natsuki said, "My excitement about getting to see you helped me with a lot today. A lot of rough things happen today, but I wasn't really bothered by them because the thought of seeing you again made me feel okay."

Shizuru was incredibly flattered by Natsuki's words. She kissed her and said, "I'm glad that I play such a big role in your life."

Natsuki replied, "You're the one who makes my life wonderful."

Shizuru blushed while saying, "I'm the one who's supposed to make you blush."

Natsuki replied, "I do blush a lot more often than you do. Getting to see you blush is quite a treat though. You look so precious." Shizuru blushed again. Natsuki smiled and said, "Wow, do I really have that much of an impact on you?"

Shizuru replied, "You sure do."

Natsuki said, "I'm glad about that, because nobody has had a bigger impact on my heart than you." She kissed Shizuru which made her blush again. Natsuki chuckled and said, "Apparently this is the Shizuru blushing marathon."

Shizuru replied, "Hold on. I think that I can make you blush."

Natsuki responded, "Feel free to try."

Shizuru said, "Your looks, words, and actions are all fantastic examples of eloquent beauty." Natsuki blushed. Shizuru said, "I finally made you blush tonight."

Natsuki lightly smiled and replied, "We're both guilty of having a blushing problem."

Shizuru responded, "It's a nice problem to have." Natsuki nodded in agreement. Natsuki's life had problems, but she could care less about them when she was with Shizuru. She made Natsuki's life feel like an eloquent and beautiful treat.


End file.
